


The Punishment

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: ''It's time for bed,'' Lyle Bolton said as he approached Baby-Doll and scowled at her in a rec room. He turned to a television screen.





	The Punishment

I never created Batman TAS.

 

''It's time for bed,'' Lyle Bolton said as he approached Baby-Doll and scowled at her in a rec room. He turned to a television screen. Lyle viewed a boy shoving Baby-Doll's head into a birthday cake. He began to laugh in a soft tone. He never liked criminals. The reason why he became chief of security at Arkham Asylum recently. How he enjoyed tying inmates to their beds and removing privileges. 

''Naughty Cousin Spunky!'' Baby-Doll said while she scowled. 

Lyle blinked twice. ''Oh. The kid shoving your face into that birthday cake.''

''Yeah. Spunky Spencer.''

''Mm hmm.'' Lyle took Baby-Doll to a cell and abandoned her. The corners of his mouth almost reached his eyes.

The next day, Lyle approached Baby-Doll's cell and opened the door. He saw her wide eyes after he placed someone in the cell and closed the door. 

''Naughty Cousin Spunky?'' She focused on the young man's shoulder length hair, bland outfit, guitar, etc.

Spunky shrugged before he turned to Lyle. ''That guy saw my name in a phone book and found me. He paid me to stay here for a few days. Oh. He said he was going to bring a large cake for us later. Want to hear me play the guitar for hours?''

Lyle laughed in a loud tone after there were tears in Baby-Doll's eyes. He never liked criminals. 

Baby-Doll's tears were perfect birthday presents for Lyle Bolton.

 

THE END


End file.
